Jinja's little gift
by Lakota1172
Summary: A freezing day, an orphaned puppy and a girl with a very big heart :)


**Hi everyone! This stories going to be about a puppy! Well the team finding a puppy! :) Well here it goes (Slight DxJ and CxJ, you know me :) ) **

It was one of the most coldest days the team had ever witnessed in their whole lives, even Beyal was cold even through he had grown up in the snow but it was the coldest he had ever experienced. They where all wearing their big pouffy, fluffy jumpers but that only got rid of a tiny bit of the coldness.

"Ccchase! We need to gget a room in a hotel!" Said Jinja shivering like mad. Chase who was in front looked behind him and glanced at the others. Bren was rubbing his hands together like mad trying to get warming. Beyal hadn't talked for a while and was looking at his feet not making a sound. Dax wouldn't stop sneezing while Jinja looked like she was about to freeze to death. Chase groaned.

"Ok" he said turning back to face the front he saw a light coming from one of the buildings he shuffled through the snow and finally made it to the sign outside, it said *Cherrydale Hotel*, Chase smiled, "Come on guys!" he yelled. Just as he yelled it started pouring with snow, it was a snow storm. "Hurry!" Yelled Chase holding the front door open.

Bren, Beyal and Dax quickly hurried inside. Jinja was about to follow when she heard a small whining sound over the nosiness of the snow storm. "Jinja! Come on!" Yelled Chase. Jinja shook he heard and was about to follow when a lump of snow moved.

"Oh my gosh!" muttered Jinja leaning over and picking up the bundle before placing it under her jacket and running inside.

"What took you?" said Bren who was still shaking. Jinja looked at them.

"Doesn't this place have a heater its FREEZING!" she said placing an arm around her waist to keep the bundle from falling out.

Chase and Dax looked at each other in concern, Jinja suddenly noticed that they didn't have their jackets on, "You all A-CHOO!" said Dax his sneeze interrupting. Chase sighed.

"Hey Jin maybe you should take a bath when we get a room" said Chase. Jinja nodded.

Soon Chase had gotten them a room with 2 rooms, one room had 4 beds and the other had 1 master bed. Chase had forced Jinja to take the master bed because she wasn't feeling at all well and Dax complained that he wasn't feeling well but still let Jinja have the room. He didn't wan't to upset his princess :)

Jinja nodded and walked into the bathroom with her jacket still on and with a towel. When she closed the door she quickly turned the bath on and put the plug in before taking her shoes off and taking off her jacket and putting the tiny bundle on the ground. Jinja knew it was a dog but you could hardly tell the poor thing looked frozen. When the bath was hot enough and full up Jinja placed the little bundle in the water she climbed into the bath with it wearing her normal clothes, blue jacket and black pants.

Jinja smiled at the puppy only about 4 weeks old and a cocker spaniel. Jinja stroked the puppies frozen fur with her hand and started washing the little puppy she rolled it onto it's back and splashed some water on it's belly. The puppy opened his eyes and looked at Jinja.

"You like that?" Jinja giggled splashing more water onto it's belly, the puppy wiggled it's now wet tall and licked Jinja's hand. Jinja giggled again and picked the little puppy up so it was facing her she rubbed her nose with the puppies little black nose. The puppy wouldn't stop wagging it's tail and then he licked Jinja's nose.

The puppy then gave a small yelp and happiness. "Jin you alright in there?" called Chase. Jinja quickly put the puppy down in the water.

"I'm fine a spider just ran across the soap, so I yelped" said Jinja quickly before spacing the puppy with more water. The puppy looked like it was smiling and wagged it's whole body. Jinja giggled again.

"You are so cute!" she said. Before picking the puppy up and placing him on the ground she too off her wet clothes and put them on the floor before grabbing a dressing gown from the dresser in the bathroom and putting it on. She smiled and opened the door, but the puppy took off out of the room leaving a wet trail behind.

"What the crag!?" Jinja heard Chase yell. Jinja quickie swore under her breath before walking into the room. Dax was staring down at the little puppy who was backing up in the corner of the room scared. Chase was walking towards it and Bren and Beyal where sitting on their beds watching.

Jinja decided to pretend she didn't know a thing about the puppy. "Oh my gosh a puppy!" Jinja said trying to sound like she didn't know a thing about it. After hearing Jinjas voice the puppy ran between Chase's legs and towards Jinja.

"Well it seems to know who you are!" said Chase tapping his foot on the ground giving Jinja the *What's going on* look. Jinja sighed and picked up the puppy.

"Chase I'm sorry…. PLEASE can I keep him!" she said while stroking the little puppy. Chase sighed and shook his head. "Jin you know.. I" Dax grabbed his arm.

"Chase you hurt my princess's feelings and I hurt you!" whispered Dax into Chase's ears. Chase clenched his fists. He had, had a feeling for a while that Dax had fancied Jinja, just like him. Chase shook his head.

"Ahh I surpass that it wouldn't hurt that muc…" Chase was interrupted when Jinja squealed in excitment hugged Chase with her arm that wasn't holding the puppy and kissed his cheek. Chase blushed bright red. Dax groaned *I shouldn't of told him to do that* he thought.

"What are you going to call him?" Asked Bren. Jinja grinned.

"Bren where your prevuing at my puppy?" asked Jinja smirking. Bren opened his mouth wide while Dax and Chase laughed.

"Why does everyone thing I pervert when I notice things that others don't?" he sighed shoving his face onto his pillow.

Jinja smiled, "Well anyway I think I'll call him Bruno" she said kissing Bruno's little wet nose.

**Did you all enjoy that? Well I hope you all did and I hope you all like Jinja's new puppy Bruno because he will be in all my other stories to! :) BYE FOR NOW! xD**


End file.
